Jack
by 1Alphawolf
Summary: the boys and Cas meet a strange new Man. this kid is unique in so many ways. his past haunts him and his future is still unclear but maybe he will come in handy? read to find out what this guy is.Talk of suicide chapter 16
1. Chapter 1

Jack

He charged the other man. His head connected with the other man's groin and they both fell. Jack jumped to his feet growling. The other man lay on the floor with his hands on his groin. Suddenly there's a sharp unexpected pain between his legs and he falls over the other man. Then he's picked up and thrown landing on the floor rather hard but all he can concentrate on is the pain between his legs. The other man is helped up by his friends and the taller of his friends leads him away. The shorter one turns his attention to Jack.

Jack growls trying to seem menacing but he's in too much pain and ends up groaning. His father had never been this cruel to hit him between his legs. This pain was all new. The man picks him up by his hair. The new pain is enough to drag his mind away from the pain in his groin and he growls. He struggles against the other man's grip. As he's struggling the taller man returns. The man holding him pulls out a gun and aims it at his head. Jack freezes he glares at the man.

"I will pull this trigger"

"Dean"

"He hurt Cas, Sammy"

"I know Dean I was there"

Jack may have been shorter then all three men but he wasn't weaker. He pried the other man's fingers open and dropped. The man tried to shoot him but Jack was faster. He was on Sam's back and choking him. Dean tried to pry Jack off of Sam grabbing his hair but Jacks grip was too tight. When Dean pulled Jack Sammy came with him. Dean pulls his knife and holds it against Jack's throat. Jack climbs off of Sam's back and grabs Dean's hand with the knife. Jack slowly drags the knife across his throat.

"If you're going to threaten me with a knife you better show you fucking mean it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"If you're going to threaten me with a knife you better show you fucking mean it!" he growls. The cut is shallow but enough to get his message across.

Jack walks away going in the direction in which the taller man lead their friend away rubbing his groin. He walks with them following him until he finds the black vehicle. He knocks on the window where the man is laying with his head against it. The other man rolls the window down.

"I'm sorry about hurting you"

"It's ok"

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Jack turns and glares at the other man. Cas notices Jack's throat.

"What happened?"

"Tough guy over there pulled a knife on me. I grabbed his wrist and cut into myself. Told him he better mean it if he's gonna pull a knife on me"

"Oh"

Jack gets into the car.

"Hey!"

Jack ignores Dean's protest. "I've never been hit between the legs before"

"Neither have I"


	3. Chapter 3

"Neither have I"

Sam and Dean get into the car.

"Get out of my car!"

Jack looks at Dean. "Why?"

"Get out!"

"Dean let him stay. We should take him with us."

"No Cas you can't keep him. He's filthy. He smells. He tried to kill Sammy." Dean counts off the reasons on his fingers.

Jack listens nodding at the reasons. He gets out of the car. Cas follows him.

"Cas get back here!"

Cas ignores dean and follows Jack. "I know who you are"

"Who am I then?"

"Jack. The hybrid. You never deserved what he did to you, you know"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm an angel of the lord Jack"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm an angel of the lord Jack"

"Then you know about…?"

"Yes. I'm sorry"

"Not your fault"

Meanwhile in the car.

"Why can't he come with us Dean?"

"He tried to kill you Sammy"

"Dean he thought we were gonna kill him"

"He smells"

"So we force him to shower"

"He's not coming Sammy"

"Cas trusts him Dean."

"I don't care I don't trust him."

"Dean look at him. He's a kid. He's probably not even twenty and he looks like hes homeless."

"Sammy…"

"Dean we can't just leave him."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dean we can't just leave him."

Dean sighs. "Fine"

Dean gets out of the car. "Cas and you whatever your name is get in the car."

"What?"

"Come on"

Cas gets in the car. Jack follows climbing in behind him. Dean starts driving back to the motel. Jack watches out the window having no idea where they are going. Dean pulls up in front of the motel and everyone climbs out. Jack follows the others to the motel room.

"Ok you need to jump in the shower you smell."

"Shower?"

"Dude don't tell me you don't know what a shower is"

"Uh…"

"Cas who is this guy?"

"His name is Jack"

"Jack have you ever cleaned yourself?"

"I play in streams"


	6. Chapter 6

"I play in streams"

"Gross"

"You go into the bathroom and turn on the shower use the soap in there and rub it all over then let the water wash it off do that until the bubbles are white"

"Dude he might need like 3 hours in there"

"Let him go I can't stand the smell of him"

"Ok"

Jack goes into the bathroom and looks at the shower. He pokes his head out of the bathroom. "How do I turn it on?"

Dean comes over and turns the shower on for him. "Dude take your pants off"

Jack starts to remove his pants.

"Close…." Dean closes the door and walks away. He comes back to takes Jack's pants when Jack is in the shower.

Jack showers and does as dean told him making sure he scrubs and washes the soap off. After three times doing this the soap is white. He gets turns off the water and gets out of the shower shaking the water off and walking out of the bathroom.

"Whoa! Dude put some clothes on!"

Jack looks at himself. "What?"

"Dude we don't want to see you naked"

"What's wrong with me being naked?"


	7. Chapter 7

"What's wrong with me being naked?"

"Dude no one wants to see your Junk"

"Huh?"

Dean throws Jack a pair of old jeans. "Put these on"

Jack goes back to the bathroom and puts the jeans on. The jeans don't fit him. They are way too big and way too long. Jack is nowhere near Dean's height nor weight class. Jack is like a stick compared to Dean. He walks out holding up the Jeans and nearly trips a couple times. Dean comes over with his belt and slips it through the loops. He tightens the belt so the pants won't fall.

"Dude he's too small for the belt Sammy"

Sam comes over and tightens the belt on Jack. "Put a hole here"

"I'm not gonna put a hole in my belt for him"

"Fine"

Sam removes Dean's belt and puts his own around Jack. He makes a new hole in it for Jack. Dean watches. Jack watches slightly confused. Dean goes to his bag and fishes out an old shirt to give to Jack. Jack takes the shirt and looks at it he gives it back to Dean.

"Dude put a shirt on"

"Why? I'm comfortable like this"

"Its winter"

"So?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No"

"Um ok?"

"Get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow"

"Me sleep? HA!"

"Your gonna need it"

"It's not a good idea. You won't like the result if I do"

"Why?"

"I have nightmares. I'm violent when I wake up. Sleep in a small room like this? Unless you want your throat ripped out I think I'll stick to staying awake"

Dean turns to Cas. "Dude what did you get us into?"

Cas looks up from the book he was pretending to read. "He's relatively harmless Dean"

"Relatively… did you not just hear what he said?"

"Yes dean he suffers from terrible nightmares."


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes dean he suffers from terrible nightmares."

"And this wasn't mentioned before because?"

"It wasn't important earlier"

"Cas the dude hardly sleeps"

"I am aware of that dean"

"I don't want him watching me in my sleep"

"He won't"

"Cas"

"Relax dean he will be kept busy"

"I hope so"

Dean and Sam head to bed. Once they finally fall asleep Jack changes to his wolf form. He stretches and looks at Cas. Cas watches him while he paces the room and eventually lays by the door for a little while.

In the morning Jack is human again and huddled up in the corner when Dean wakes up. Dean looks around and sees Jack in the corner.

"Jack get some sleep"


	10. Chapter 10

"Jack get some sleep"

"That's not a good idea"

"Jack look at you, your exhausted. You need to sleep. Use my bed sleep for an hour."

Jack was too tired to argue so he climbed into Dean's unoccupied bed and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow. Cas was sitting at the table Dean joined him.

"Cas who is this kid?"

"I told you his name is Jack"

"Cas I need to know more than that."

"It's his story to tell Dean, I can't tell you anything. Only that his name is Jack. He's uneducated. That's all I can tell you"

"Why can't you tell me about him?"

"He's famous in the garrison. Every angel knows about him. He's aware of that but we aren't allowed to share anything about him. He kinda wants nothing to do with humanity. So im not allowed to say anything."

"It's his story so he wants to tell it?"

"He doesn't want anyone to know about it."

"Why? What's so important about him?"

"I can't tell you that"

"Right"


	11. Chapter 11

"Right"

"It's his choice dean"

"To not let us know?"

"No to tell you his personal story"

Dean sighs. "Ok is there anything we can know about his personality?"

"He's got a temper but mostly he's calm. He can fight."

"He's got a temper and he can fight? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That depends on him"

"Right. So you put us in danger?"

"No he's easy to train. He wants to learn dean. He just doesn't know how to ask"

"Ok?"

"He's also not used to humans"

"Oh well that helps"

"Just-"

Jack wakes up yelling. Sam jumps out of bed. Dean runs to Jacks side.

"Pin him down!"

Dean climbs on top of the bed pinning Jack beneath him. Jack thrashes about struggling. He yells out. Cas covers his mouth. Sam comes over.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam comes over.

"Jack relax. We aren't going to hurt you. Calm down."

Jack pauses. He looks at Sam.

"It's ok Jack. Breathe. We are not going to hurt you."

"Mmmm"

"Cas move your hand."

Cas removes his hand from Jack's mouth.

"Can't move" he sounds like a scared kid. He hates sounding younger than he is.

"I know Jack, Dean is sitting on you. If he gets off do you promise not to attack?"

Jack nods. Dean slowly gets off of him. When Dean is off of him he goes and sits in the corner. He brings his knees to his chest and rests his chin in his arms.

"You ok jack?"

Jack nods.

"I didn't mean to scare you but you were getting violent."

Jack nods.


	13. Chapter 13

"Cas is he ok?"

"He is fine Dean he experienced a nightmare."

"Is that why he went nuts?"

"Yes. That's also why he's sitting the way he is. Give him time."

"Cas are you sure he's ok? I mean look at him. He looks terrified."

"He is scared but he should calm down soon"

The boys get to packing up their clothing and the impala. Jack watches curiously. Once the impala is all packed the boys and Jack get in and take the long drive back to the bunker. The drive takes most of the day and is fairly uneventful.

When they finally get back to the bunker. Dean parks his baby in the garage and Sam shows Jack inside. Jack immediately takes to looking around. He turns wolf when he's not near the hunters or the angel and sniffs around. He explores most of the place in wolf form and turns human again before he enters the main room where the others are talking about him again.

"…. Cas, we don't know him. We don't know how dangerous he is. You told me yourself he likes fighting. I'm not sure I trust him."

"Well I don't trust you either"

They all fall silent when they notice him in the doorway. Jack studies their faces.

"I mean I hardly know you. Just like you hardly know me. How do I know you're not gonna try to murder me in my sleep?"

"Well you hardly sleep first off. Second I think you're more likely to kill me."

"True. But I'm not the one who said 'hop in' before even finding out my name, who I am, where I came from, why I tried to attack you, or anything in general."

"Hey I was kind to you because of Cas I could have left your ass there to rot for all I care."

"Then why didn't you? You didn't have to bring me along. I wasn't asking for help and yet you bring me home with you. Why?"

"I told you it's because of Cas"

"Is that the only reason? Because angel boy asked you to?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you leave me?"

"How do you know he's an angel?"

"He told me"

"Cas! You can't just tell random people what you are! What else did you tell him?"

"Nothing."


	14. Chapter 14

"Nothing."

"I know about angels"

"How?"

"They have spoken to me before"

"The angels have contacted you? What else?"

"Only angels…. What else is there?"

"Monsters"

"Oh so humans and angels"

"No not humans. Monsters."

"Humans are monsters"

"That's not true!"

"Dean wait. Jack what do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Humans are monster."

"Why do you think that?"

"Why don't you think that?"

"Jack tell them. Everything."

"What are you talking about Cas?"


	15. Chapter 15

"What are you talking about Cas?"

"I was born to a wolf mother and a human father… when I was about 3 my mother died… my father blamed me for her death. He changed after she died. He started drinking the same stuff you have in the fridge. And then the beatings started… I had a brother…. One day I had to go get milk… I told him to stay home don't leave lock the door I would be right back… when I got home dad had him by the throat… I tried to stop him but I was too late… he… I killed him for what he did… I've been on my own since"

"Wait wait wait…. You were born to a wolf? Bullshit!"

Anger flashes across Jacks face. He clenches his fist and takes a deep breath. He stops himself from jumping at Dean.

"Show them"

"Show us what?"

"There's no way he was born to a wolf that's just not possible"

Jack turns wolf.

"What the HELL!?" Dean jumps to his feet gun in hand.

"Cas how is that possible?"

"He's gotta be a shifter… or a werewolf!"

Jack turns human again and holds his hands up. "Don't shoot"

"Dean put the gun away"

"He… he's… he"

"Yes Dean. Put the gun away. Jack is harmless."

"Harmless?! He said it himself he killed a man!"

"I was defending myself. He killed my brother he would have killed me to if I'd let him!"

Dean puts the gun down. Jack slowly lowers his hands he watches the others.

"Cas are you sure he's not gonna kill us?"

"He's safe Dean he won't hurt anybody."

"How can you say that? You knew what he was and you didn't warn us you didn't tell us anything about him! Cas he could have killed us in our sleep! He's a fucking Wolf!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Wolves are bad evil monsters are they Dean? I'm nothing but a monster to you? Fine ok, fine. Castiel thank you for introducing me to your friends." Jack heads for the door.

"Jack don't."

"Why the hell not? He doesn't trust me. Neither does his brother. I'm neither needed nor wanted. If they want to kill me I'd prefer it be outside where they won't need to bother cleaning up the mess or better yet give me the gun I'll do it myself!"

"Wait…. What?"

"You heard me" Jack has his hand outstretched waiting for the gun.

"I'm not going to give you a gun."

"A knife then. It'll be bloodier but that's ok."

"No."

"Fine I'll find a rock to do it" he drops his hand and heads toward the door again.

"Jack"

"Don't try to stop me Castiel. Your friend will be happy when I am no longer a threat. Honestly it won't be the first time I've contemplated taking my life."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Stop the train… you're gonna kill yourself?"

"Isn't that what you want? Me dead? I'm nothing but a monster. A freak. A killer. What does my life matter right? The fastest way is eating a bullet. But you refuse to give me a weapon so I'll just find a large enough rock. Or maybe a large building. Death is swift and you won't have to worry about me anymore."


	17. Chapter 17

"Dude."

"What? You think because I'm a wolf I have no human emotions? That you can talk all the shit you want and I'm just a dumb animal that doesn't understand a word? Just because I grew up uneducated doesn't mean I don't understand what you're saying about me. You don't want me here just fucking say it! Say it and I'm gone you'll never find me again"

"I…"

"What's the matter? Big macho man has no words to say? I was living just fine without your help."

"Jack please don't leave"

"Don't worry Cas. I will live."

"Jack we can help…"

"Give it up Cas. Macho man is the alpha around here and he's booting me out that's ok I don't wanna stay here anyway." Jack walks out the door and turns wolf.

"JACK!"

Jack sighs turning human. He steps back in. "what do you want?"

"Don't leave."

"Why?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Dude it's not safe out there"

"That's the excuse?"

"Uh…"

"Don't force me to stay because the Angel said so. You don't want me here I'm gone. I don't want to be here anyway."

"Were you serious? I mean about the whole death… thing?"

"I don't fear Death. In fact I'd welcome it. Was I serious? Yes. But I stay alive because my father wanted me dead. Staying alive proves to him that I'm stronger then he thinks I am. It proves I'm not gonna die because he wanted it. I'm not going to let his abuse ruin my freedom. My life. My future."

"Abuse? You said beatings."

"He beat me constantly. Every chance he got while he was awake. My only break was when he was asleep. I have scars." Jack takes off his shirt to reveal numerous scars across his chest and back. "He hit me with anything he could. He would have gone after my brother too if I had let him."

"Brother?"

"He's dead at the hands of the monster they called my dad. And he's dead by my hands"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Dean your safe. You haven't pissed me off enough to face my wrath."


	19. Chapter 19

"That's uh… that's good to know"

"It's hard to piss me off to the point in which id want to kill you."

"Dude… how exactly can one piss you off enough to get you to kill them?"

"Killing my brother. But he's already dead so there is no need to worry."

"Was that a joke?"

Jack sighs and walks out the door. He turns wolf and runs.

"What did I say?"

"I have a feeling he's not coming back"

"You tried Cas. He just didn't want to stay."

"Dean helped him leave. Perhaps you are right. He just doesn't want help. I thought you could help him."

"Help him with what Cas? The depression slash suicide he suffers? We aren't psychiatrists."

"Help him learn that humanity aren't monsters Dean. He is afraid of humans. The amount of time he stayed with us is the longest amount of time he's been with humans since his father. He hardly sleeps. He suffers that one thing dtps or whatever you humans call it."

"He has PTSD?"

"Yes"


	20. Chapter 20

"Wait a minute I thought you could only get that if you've been to war?"

"No any traumatic event can cause it Dean"

"So he's got it because he's traumatized by his dad's beatings?"

"Get him drunk Dean"

"Why?"

"You will see"

"He's gone Cas he's not coming back!"

"He's outside the door Dean"

"Actually I'm right here"

Dean jumps. "Dude! Anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on people?"

"Nope"

"You don't sneak up on people! Nearly gave me a heart attack"

Jack smiles "sorry"


	21. Chapter 21

"So you're not leaving?"

"Honestly. I thought about it. But I figured Cas is probably just gonna find me again and drag me back here"

"Probably"

"So what about drinking?"

"Dude how old are you?"

"20"

"You're not old enough to Drink"

"Dude I've been Drinking since I was like 13 ok"

"13 dude that's so wrong"

"Dad never let us drink that young"

"Mine was a drunk he didn't notice when some went missing"

"Our dad liked his drinks too but if he caught us drinking we probably wouldn't be here to tell the story"

"Like I said my dad was always drinking he didn't notice when some would go missing"

"Dude. How did you get away with it?"


	22. Chapter 22

"Right"

"You're still too young to drink"

"Whatever you say man"

"I'm serious"

"Nice to meet you Sirius I'm Jack and you can't control me"

"You're living in my house buddy"

"I can always walk out the door"

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere everywhere nowhere"

"How long will that last?"

"It's been what 3 years so far? I think I can go the rest of my life on my own"

"Right and when you want someone to talk to?"

"That's the glorious thing wolves adapt I don't need to have a pack to survive"

"What?"


	23. Chapter 23

"What?"

"Let me guess you don't know much about wolves?"

"He doesn't know much about a lot of things Jack"

"I guess that makes sense"

"Hey!"

They all laugh. Jack settles down at the table with the others and they spend most of the day making plans. Jack gets to learn a little more about the boys and Cas. They get to know more about his personality and how easy going he can be. Midnight finds them heading to bed and Jack a room to stay in for the night.

When morning rolls around Jack had found the gym. He's attacking a punching bag he's been at it for a couple hours at least. Jack finds physical exertion relaxing. And seeing as he doesn't sleep much he goes for hours.

Dean is the first to wake up. He heads to the kitchen and starts cooking breakfast.

The smell of food catches Jacks attention and he comes wandering to the kitchen. Dean looks up at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey Jack sleep well?"

"I don't sleep"

"Right"


	24. Chapter 24

"What are you making?"

"Eggs"

"Ok"

"What do you do when you don't sleep?"

"Physical exertion"

"You exercise?"

"Yes"

"Why? I mean does it help you get tired?"


	25. Chapter 25

"I'm a wolf. At least in part I need to do something to get rid of energy"

"So the wolf doesn't help you sleep?"

"No that's not it. I can't sleep. I try and I try but sleep doesn't come. It's like I can't turn off my mind."

"You have Insomnia"

"What's that?"

"Insomnia Jack it's the inability to sleep"

"But I can sleep every few days. And when I do I have nightmares"

"You suffer from nightmares?"

"Yes"

"How bad?"

"My Father is beating me and he tries to go after Tom"

"Tom is your brother?"

"Yes"


	26. Chapter 26

"What if we get Cas to help?"

"Help how?"

"Maybe he can knock you out or something?"

"Huh?"

"You know like a sedative does except Cas version. He touches your head you go to sleep"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be knocked out"

"Dean don't knock him out!"

"Sam I wasn't gonna do it I was suggesting we get Cas to use his angel mojo to help Jack sleep"

"He doesn't want to be knocked out Dean"

"It was just a suggestion Sam I wasn't gonna do it"


	27. Chapter 27

"Dean do not force him to do what he does not want to"

"I wasn't going to Cas"

"I'm ok Dean I'm used to not sleeping"

"It can't be healthy for you"

"Leave him be Dean"

"I was just…. Fine Jack do what you want"

"I was gonna do that anyway"

"Anybody hungry?"

"Yea"

They all sit down to eat breakfast. Dean had cooked bacon and eggs and some toast for everyone.

"Not used to hot meals are you Jack?"

"Actually I learned how to steal off peoples plates and not get caught"

"You did?"

"Yea"


	28. Chapter 28

"How exactly does one go about stealing the food of off someone's plate?"

"It's easy. Go wolf. Watch as the person is distracted by something and steal the food right off the plate. The key is not to take a lot so they don't notice."

"But what about the other people at the restaurant?"

"They are usually busy with their own stuff. But I tend to stay by one person just so others think I'm their pet"

"Damn"

"I know I'm good"


	29. Chapter 29

"Yea"

"Dude your like a natural born thief"

"I guess I mean it's not hard to learn how to trick people"

"How would you trick people?"

"Bring their attention here while you're working here."

"And that works?"

"Of course"

"We should take you on a hunt to test your skills."

"Go for it"

"I wanna see how good of a thief you really are."

"I can charm my way through anything."

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"Anytime you're ready"


	30. Chapter 30

"Well we just need to find another hunt"

"In the meantime I'll hang out then"

"So?"

"What?"

"Do you know how to use a computer?"

"No. I'm um… uneducated."

"Uneducated? And you speak so well?"

"I learn from watching and listening. I pick up skills quick"

"Your Dad…?"

"Was abusive and didn't bother to send us to school so he could beat us whenever he pleased"

"Right"

"Can we not talk about my father anymore?"

"Sure"


	31. Chapter 31

"So Jack any plans for today?"

"No not really. I've taken to exploring"

"Exploring what?"

"This place. You have a gym."

"We do?"

"Yea it's big and great for workouts"

"Were is it?"

"I'll show you"

Jack leads them to the gym and shows them some of the equipment they have.

"I didn't know we had a gym"

"How long have you been living here?"

"A couple months"

"Haven't explored the new place yet?"

"We have but we also have the family business to worry about."

"Right. What about the other guy?"

"Don't go near him"

"Ok? Can I ask why?"

"He's the king of hell"

"And he's here why?"

"Long story"

"Right so just pretend hes not here"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"Shall we start your lessons then?"

"Lessons?

"We are going to start educating you"

"Right. Um… why?

"So you can help us out"

"With?"

"Look man if you're gonna live with us you gotta pull your weight. We won't teach you everything just what you need to know."

"Hunting?

"Yes"

"I know how to hunt. It's easy… well…. For me it is"

"Not that kind of hunting"

"Oh? Then what kind?"

"Monster hunting"

"Humans are easy to kill."

"Jack!"

"Ok, ok jeez don't bite my head off"

Dean sighs "Can we be serious here"

"Hey to me humans are monsters ok? Keep that in mind and we shouldn't have problems"

"Patience Dean"

"Cas he's frustrating"

"He will learn"

"Come on Jack lets teach you reading and writing since they kinda go hand in hand"

Jack follows Sam to the living room. Sam grabs a notebook and a pencil and opens up to a fresh page. He sits next to Jack on the couch and starts writing the alphabet. Jack watches curiously.

"This is the alphabet Jack"

"Ok?"

"These letters spell any word you can think of"

"How?"

"I'll show you that in a minute"


	32. Chapter 32

"So these can spell my name?"

"Yes"

"Do they have names?"

"Yes"

"What are their names?"

"Well this one at the front is the letter 'A'"

"Why is that the front? Why can't that one be the front?"

"Because people read English from left to right"

"Why?"

"I don't know that just the way it is"

"Oh. So that one is A"

"Yes"

"What can we spell with it?"

"Well there's an A in your name and one in mine and Dean's and Cas"

"So we can spell our names?"

"Yes and other words like apple and apricot and more"

"More doesn't have an A"

"How do you know that?"

"You don't make the 'Ah' sound when you say more"

"Very good"

"Thank you"

"You pick things up quick don't you?

"Yes"

"This one next to A is B"

"B? What can you spell with it?"

"Bike, Beach, Ball, Brid"

"Buh"

"Yes"

"And the next one?"

"The Letter C"

"C?"

"Cat, Car, Case, Cargo"

"Cuh"

"Yes"

Sam and Jack continue to do this for the rest of the alphabet while Dean and Cas talk and eventually come in to check on Jacks progress. They take a break for dinner and are soon back at it. Sam heads to bed around midnight while Jack continues to play with the letters and words he's learned to spell. The next morning after breakfast Dean has Jack in the gym.

Jack pins Dean for the third time in five minutes.

"Dude!"

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry"

"Why?"

"Your good don't be sorry for something your good at"

"Oh."

"Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?"

"I didn't"

"What?"

"I wasn't trained to fight"

"So how did you get so good?"

"I remembered"

"What?"

"All the beatings I took. I would look myself over and look at all my bruises and I would watch which ones would fade faster. Which ones took longer? Where the new ones formed. What hurt more? What barely hurt?"

"You literally took the abuse you got and turned it into a fighting skill?"

"Yes"

"Dude that's crazy"

"Thanks? I guess"


End file.
